Hermanos
by Aeren76
Summary: [wincest] coda del capítulo final de la novena temporada; #Do You Believe In Miracles. Es una forma de rellenar un espacio en blanco que me hubiese gustado ver en la serie, el momento en que Sam cuida del cuerpo de Dean. Así que, estáis avisados. Gracias por leer! Beteo gracias a AuraDark.


**warnings: **Implied Relationships/ Sibling Incest/ Season 9 spoilers/ Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?/ Canonical Character Death Wincest

* * *

**Hermanos**

Llegar hasta el baño te ha costado lo suyo, jadeas mientras llevas entre los brazos el cuerpo desmadejado de Dean. Intentas no sollozar, fracasando de forma miserable una vez más. La garganta te arde tanto como los ojos que sientes congestionados, como si tras los párpados llevases arena. Tienes un sabor amargo y espeso que te recuerda al horror en lo más hondo del paladar y notas que cada inspiración es como tragar fuego, como si tuvieses las entrañas en carne viva. Imaginas que es por las dos ocasiones en las que has tenido que detener el impala para vaciar el estómago, que te duele tanto como si hubieses sido tú el que ha recibido la daga. Le miras un instante cuando el pensamiento errabundo te sobrecoge, sientes que la mente te ha traicionado, porque la comparación es blasfema, nauseabunda. Ves las gotas de sangre negra enredadas en las pestañas rubias de Dean y quisieras caer de rodillas y abrazarle, abrazarle hasta que la inconsciencia te gane, hasta que alguien se apiade de ti y te deje reunirte con él. Habéis desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

«Estoy orgulloso de nosotros», el recuerdo de las palabras te resuena en los espacios vacíos que su muerte —_la de Dean, Dios mío, no por favor, por favor, por favor Dean_—, te ha dejado dentro, rebotan contra los huesos, haciendo que tiembles exhausto. El dolor es lo único que te corre en ese momento por las venas, una pena ardiente que te impulsa a poner un pie tras otro a lo largo del pasillo que parece no tener final, forzando a tus músculos a sujetar a Dean contra ti, ignorando los aguijonazos en los pulmones. Aprietas los dientes hasta que los notas crujir pero no te detienes hasta que, a ciegas, entras en el baño.

Estás a oscuras, has andado así todo el camino desde que entraste en el búnker, no has querido dejar el cuerpo ni un solo momento a solas, ni siquiera lo bastante como para encender los generadores. _El cuerpo_, te dice tu mente traidora, y la expresión te repugna lo bastante como para amenazar con ahogarte. Te odias, te odias tanto que no sabes qué hacer contigo mismo. La impotencia y el miedo se mezclan con el dolor, transformadas en un cóctel volátil que burbujea, tóxico, recorriendo tu sistema como la promesa de algo horrendo. El baño está decorado de forma espartana, un banco de madera frente a los cubículos rectangulares que carecen de cortinas, las pilas de porcelana desgastadas por el paso de los años parecen más grises que de costumbre. Todo parece más opaco ahora que el corazón de Dean ha dejado de latirle dentro del pecho. Te ahogas mientras juras por lo bajo, luchando por dejarle recostado en la superficie de madera. Uno de los brazos cae contra la pared de baldosas con un sonido sordo.

—Lo siento —mascullas, es lo primero que dices desde que te quedaste ronco gritando su nombre. Las sílabas parecen desgarradas, vacías de todo sentido, pero eso no te extraña, no tienen destinatario, no por ahora al menos. «Estoy orgulloso de nosotros». Te muerdes la lengua y te aguantas las ganas de ponerte de rodillas y abrazarle, quisieras aullar cuando piensas en todos esos meses —_esos años_—, que habéis desperdiciado. No crees merecer el consuelo del descanso, no todavía, no cuando el cuerpo de Dean yace frente a ti, ya frío por completo.

Abres los grifos y trotas hasta la cocina, todo está tan igual que es como recibir un golpe en medio del pecho. Todo está como lo dejasteis y de repente te parece que el tiempo ha perdido su cualidad lineal y se ha convertido en algo que se estira tirando de ti, amenazando con desencajarte por las costuras. Temes romperte, _no aún, no aún,_ susurras para ti, sin querer alzar la voz y romper la calma, porque el búnker ya no es ese remedo de hogar que Dean intentó construir para vosotros: desde que entraste con él en tus brazos, el lugar es un santuario, es un terreno sagrado en donde pronuncias votos, donde te prometes que vas a hacer algo, lo que sea. Encuentras la palangana que has venido a buscar y regresas lo más rápido que puedes, no importa que el reloj se haya detenido para Dean, para los dos. Tienes que volver a su lado y cuidarle.

El rumor de agua humeante es el único sonido que se escucha cuando llegas a tu destino. Sin pensar en nada en concreto, agarras lo primero que encuentras a mano, no reconoces lo que es, sólo tiras de la tela y la desgarras, la franela suave y descolorida no es nada entre sus manos, de todas formas, esa camisa está más que maltratada por los lavados. Pruebas la temperatura con la yema de los dedos, consciente de que el agua fría te facilitaría el trabajo de retirar la sangre coagulada, pero no quieres usar agua helada sobre la piel de tu hermano. Con nostalgia recuerdas el gusto casi obsceno de Dean por las largas duchas, la de veces que te has burlado de él en el pasado por ello. Casi puedes escucharte mientras le metías prisa en una de esas habitaciones que a veces teníais la suerte de poder alquilar, cuando el billar se os daba mejor o cuando las tarjetas eran nuevas.

Para cuando te has deshecho de la chaqueta estás sudando de forma copiosa, más por los nervios que por el esfuerzo, te escuecen los ojos mientras hundes el algodón en el recipiente de agua templada. «Estoy orgulloso de nosotros», el eco te estremece cuando contabilizas las marcas y heridas que pueblan el rostro de Dean. Está relajado e inmóvil bajo tu toque, pero tú intentas ir lo más despacio que puedes, con el cuidado que se le da a lo sagrado, a lo amado. Con suma lentitud te dedicas a deshacer los grumos y costras de sangre reseca. Intentas disociarte de aquel instante, crees de verdad que la escena está sacada de alguna pesadilla. Y a pesar de todo, de nuevo tu mente parece burlarse de ti. No es como si no tuvieses práctica en esto, te dice mientras se te agita la respiración, no es como si no supieses lo que es restañar unas heridas que no van a ser curadas, o volver a colocar músculos y tendones en su lugar, o escuchar el crujido del cartílago inerte. El goteo inexorable del agua que serpentea entre tus dedos te saca del trance y le contemplas como si de nuevo hubieses caído en aquel bucle horrendo en el que le viste dejarte una vez cada día.

El vapor del chorro que sigue cayendo en el lavabo le ha dado una apariencia fantasmagórica a la luz amarillenta de la estancia, el corazón se te retuerce cuando enredas las yemas en los mechones ahora limpios, alisándolos como puedes, te obligas a no pensar en lo suaves que son, te obligas a negar los recuerdos que durante dos años no te has permitido recuperar. Ahora quisieras haberte permitido ser débil, no hay nada que desees más que sentir la presencia aterciopelada de su cabeza apoyada en tu hombro. Deseas con toda el alma no haber permitido que le dolor te pudiese, si le hubieses buscado, si le hubieses perdonado, si hubieses llegado antes… los condicionales son como un veneno que se te filtra en la sangre mientras caminas de regreso hasta donde te espera Dean.

«Estoy orgulloso de nosotros», la frase sigue repitiéndose, mientras revives de nuevo el momento —_ese momento_—, el sonido quedo y desencajado que hizo Dean, ese leve quejido burbujeante, la forma en que sus ojos verdes se desenfocaron antes de cerrarse por última vez mientras caía sobre ti. Tragas la bilis y las lágrimas mientras empapas el paño de nuevo, contando de forma metódica las heridas, los rasguños, los cardenales de violento tono rojo. La huella de una bota le ha salpicado la mandíbula de diminutas heridas sanguinolentas que una vez limpias te revuelven el estómago. Si no lo tuvieses vacío vomitarías otra vez. El odio pinta de un violento rojo tus juramentos mascullados a media voz. _Voy a encontrarle_, le dices en el oído, mientras apartas con el pulgar un hilillo de agua teñida de carmesí, vas a encontrarle y vas a devolverle golpe por golpe, todas y cada una de esas heridas, vas a retribuirle con intereses el tormento del peso muerto de tu hermano contra el pecho, el sonido agónico de esas últimas palabras.

Dejas la boca para lo último, quizás porque la visión de los labios partidos es infinitamente más dolorosa que el resto, lo cual es tonto, te recuerda tu cerebro burlón, es tonto teniendo en cuenta que bajo tu palma hay una herida que le abre el pecho a tu hermano mayor, una herida sin remedio. _Por ahora, por ahora, por ahora_, susurras, estrujando la tela para retirar los últimos coágulos, no quieres que cuando se despierte, sienta la sangre reseca en la boca. Suspiras dudando, hasta que te inclinas y le rozas un segundo, sólo uno, el tiempo que tardas en que tu corazón pierda un latido, el tiempo suficiente para volver a experimentar la desgarradora pérdida de tu otra mitad. Quieres ahogarte en el contacto, pero no crees merecerlo, no aún, no cuando Dean no puede responderte.

Aprietas los parpados y le inclinas, bebiéndote el sabor a cobre y a la sal de las lágrimas que ahora te corren por las mejillas, copiosas y calientes. Te imaginas que el tiempo no ha pasado y que Dean es de nuevo ese amante que te sujetaba con las palmas capaces y callosas que te han cuidado desde siempre. Te imaginas el sonido ronco y hambriento que compartiríais, la forma en que su lengua te invadiría, dulce y demandante, dándote un placer que sólo eres capaz de asociar a Dean.

Cuando te apartas, sientes como si te estuvieses deshaciendo de tu propia piel, apartarte de Dean es físicamente penoso, pero tienes mucho que hacer, tanto que por un instante la inmensidad de lo que te espera te aterra, estás de nuevo solo. Un mundo sin Dean, algo que siempre has considerado como una entelequia, el mundo sin Dean no existe, porque sin Dean, sin Dean tú eres sólo una cáscara vacía. Desearías no haber mentido, desearías haberle zarandeado, golpeado, gritado, cualquier cosa menos permitirle creer que concibes una existencia sin él.

—Vamos a la cama —le musitas cuando te agachas para volver a levantarle. Te duelen los brazos, pero al mismo tiempo eres consciente de lo delgado que está, bajo toda esa ropa sólo hay músculo y huesos, ni una sola pizca de grasa, te pateas por no haber querido ver todo lo que iba mal. Te odias, pero incluso la autocompasión tiene que esperar, ahora lo primero es Dean.

Depositarle sobre la cama es más sencillo y por un instante, te sumerges en la fantasía de que es sólo que está dormido, disfrutando de su colchón nuevo, de la colcha que ha comprado en alguna de esas salidas en las que te negaste a participar. Las heridas y la piel cerúlea de tu hermano destacan sobre las sábanas blancas. De pie a su lado, le miras durante un largo rato, catalogando de nuevo sus facciones. Te prometes que no vas a sucumbir a las lágrimas y conteniendo la necesidad de curvarte sobre el colchón y abrazarle, sales del dormitorio sin un rumbo y un propósito fijos.

Acabas sentado en la sala principal, que sigue a oscuras. No te molestas, buscas en el gabinete donde Dean guarda las bebidas y escoges una botella al azar. Es como si el suelo fuese de algodón porque no puedes sentir tus propios pasos sobre el mármol, ni eres capaz de deshacerte de la sensación de desconexión que te aturde desde que notaste que el corazón de tu hermano mayor dejó de latir bajo tus dedos empapados de sangre. El alcohol no sabe a nada, bebes varios vasos, dejando que tu mirada vague por el enorme espacio cubierto de maderas nobles, estanterías repletas de libros y metales pulidos. Nada de eso te pertenece, no si Dean no está a tu lado. El idiota y tozudo de Dean, «Estoy orgulloso de nosotros». Los ojos de Dean cuando te dijo esas últimas palabras te desgarran un poco más por dentro, como si aún tuvieses algo que romper. Te alegras de que en la Jaula, no tuviesen la capacidad que tiene Dean para hacerte sufrir. Te sorprendes que por un solo minuto, olvidases lo que es la vida sin él. Te asfixias, el bourbon es sólo algo insípido que te arde en el esófago ya irritado. La vida sin Dean. Apoyas las manos en la mesa y las miras. Has fracasado otras veces pero no vas a hacerlo esta vez, tienes dos opciones, puedes verlo claro, o le sigues o le traes de regreso.

El sótano está tal y como lo dejó, los artefactos del ritual te llaman y con manos temblorosas, te mesas el cabello.

—Crowley… tú le metiste en esto, así que tú vas a sacarle… —Con dedos inciertos, sacas una cerilla y la enciendes, el olor del azufre te hiere la pituitaria, pero lo ignoras, porque ahora que te has decidido, no hay nada que pueda hacerte desistir—… si no, que Dios me ayude…


End file.
